What happens in the mountains
by Sanixox
Summary: "A week" She squeaked / Lucy has always felt the weakest in the guild. Always having her life saved but never able to return the favour. So when Natsu offers to take her training up in the mountains she cant refuse..(Mainly because he won't let her) Secrets, confessions and love rivals what has Lucy got herself into as she starts to get closer to the fire dragon. {Nalu}
1. Chapter 1: Saved again

**So heyyyy! This is my kinda-first fanfict. Basically I made one before and bruh thanks for the reviews and stuff but after one chapter I really didn't know where the story was heading so eh, I deleted it and started again ^~^ Anyways hopefully you'll like this story and leave me loads of amazing reviews coz you guys are amazing ;D**

 **~Sani~**

 **x~x~x**

 _Useless, pathetic, wimp..._ The words kept going round Lucy's head as she silently made her way behind Natsu to the guild. She had tried going on a solo mission as she needed some money to pay of her rent for the month. It was an easy task and just as she was wrapping things up there had been a gunfire from behind. She had turned around to find three muscular men twice her size!

*Flashback*

"Why hello there pretty lady" One of them with bright blonde hair, a tattoo on his right shoulder and tanned skin smirked at her. They were all wearing ripped trousers and black tops with the name Maniacs written in bold red scrawled across them. **(A/N Idek)**

"Err w-who are you"

"Oh we just happen to be passing by and see a cutie like yourself all alone in these woods."

Lucy sighed. _Curse her feminine appeal, could she not go some place without some pervert trying to chat her up!?_

"Listen I should be going"

"Hold it there blondie" Another with shaggy green hair that flopped over his eyes turned to her and grabbed her wrist yanking her towards him.

"Let-go-of-me" Lucy said gritting her teeth and trying to shake the rough hand off of her. Suddenly one grabbed her bag of her, the one that held her celestrial keys in there.

"Oi give that back" She cried out.

Looking down at the bag a guy with red gelled back hair and a scar on his face opened it and rummaged around a bit until his eyes focused on somthing and then lit up. He dug his hand in and took out a small token of money (the money she had earned from her job).

"OOoo lil rich girl ey" He laughed before pocketing the bunch. Lucy turned and kicked the guy who had held her in the place that is not to be mentioned and freed her hand from his grasp. Her hand turned to her side and she took out his whip ready to lash it out.

"Give it back to me I don't wanna hurt you"

The guys looked at her, then at each other and then turned around to face her again. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHA" They all laughed around on the floor tears descending from there eyes in hysterics. Lucy looked at the confused from a moment but then saw her cance as she reached out for her bag that was now sitting forgotten on the ground. Seeing what she was doing the men reacted instantly and grabbed her arm. With another hand they closed of her mouth from any oxygen in the air that surrounded them.

"Your a little bitch ain't you" The blonde one sneered as he cupped her face with his stubby fingers and leaned in. **(A/N I love the word stubby heh)** "Now you know what we do to little bitches like yourself"

"Let her go."

The man let her go harshly and so did the other two, surprised at this new arrival. Falling to the ground with a thump Lucy managed to turn around curios to see who had saved her. Natsu. A smile crept over her face as she saw him with Happy hanging on to his back standing there. His eyes were under his bangs and a deathly aura was surrounding him. His hands set into fists of fire as he took a slowly step towards them. The men quivered at his sight and began to back out. BAM. Natsu had punched out the redhead in the blink of an eye who was now laying unconscious on the ground. He turned to face the other two raising his fists before there faces.

"You guys lay a finger on Luce and I'll personally kill you both"

"A-Aye sir" They stuttered before picking up there boss and sprinting away. Natsu's gaze softened as he turned over to Lucy who was still sat on the floor.

"You okay"

*End of flashback*

Tears rolled down her cheeks, _Why was she so useless.. if it wasn't for Natsu or the others to come save her all the time she would be as good as dead by now._ Natsu turned around in front of her and saw his best friend with tears cascading down her cheeks. The colour drained from his face. _What had he done now? Was it because him and Happy ate her last piece of leftover chicken curry last night when she wasn't looking?_

"Luce what's wrong" He asked in a worried tone.

"Your always saving me Natsu" She replied her voice quite. Natsu was confused _Wasn't that a good thing?!_ "Natsu, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm not as strong as you and I always let you down on a mission and that you always have to save me"

Stopping in his tracks he slowly turned around to face her and rested both his hands on her shoulders and sighed. "Luce I'm always here to save you no matter what, even if you don't want me to save you I've got your back..that's why were partners and you never let me down"

Glancing up into those onyx eyes she bit her lip as some part of her melted away. 

"B-but Yukino she's a celestrial wizard like me yet she knows how to combat fight a-and-"

Natsu's face let out into a humongous grin as he watched her ramble on. Seeing the expression on his face Lucy looked up a confused pout on her face. "So this is about beating Yukino huh?" He laughed at her blushing.

"N-no its just that I-"

"Listen I haven't trained since the grande magic games and I need a bit of adventure so how bout we go training together huh"

"Training?"

"Hey great idea, okay lets go training ..hmm how bout a week in the mountains"

"A week?" She squeaked

"You said it not me" He laughed as he strolled down to the guild "I'll tell Happy to get ready..see you tomorrow"

Lucy stood by the canal the wind blowing in her hair awestruck. She was going to spend a week in the mountains with this idiot...sighing she smiled to herself. This was going to be interesting!

 **x~x~x**

 **Yay finished the first Chapter. Hope you enjoyed that, I promise it will get better this was kinda boring I know but still! Next chapter up tomorrow probably ;D Byeeee**

 **~Sani~**


	2. Chapter 2: The journey begins

**Sorry not sorry I didn't update this yesterday like I said I would but my brothers weddings coming up and ..you know Asian weddings take like months to prepare and stuff. So yeah here it is hope you like this I know its a bit of a slow beginning and stuff but it will get better. Oh god I said that last time didn't I? Eh ^~^**

 **x~x~x**

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror as she slung her bag over her shoulder. She had on a red chequered mini skirt with a white shirt on top and knee high brown boots. Securing her hair into a side pony with a red ribbon and her bangs left out to the side she smiled at herself in the mirror. _Not bad, s_ he thought Taking a look at her surroundings she sighed and whispered "Only one week I'll be back"

 **x~x~x**

Locking the door behind her she turned around only to be knocked face to face with a certain salmon haired friend of hers.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa" She screamed in fright accidentally slapping him in the face.

"Owe Luceeee, what was that for"

"Natsu! Oh my god I'm so sorry you-I thought-" She suddenly blushed thinking how stupid she must sound "You just em-scared me" Her voice growing quieter with the each last word.

Happy flew up besides Natsu his face squished and his paws holding his mouth. "Or is it because you likeeeeee him"

A sweat drop formed on Lucy's head "What that doesn't even make any sense"

Natsu watched as the blue cat and the blonde mage argued on, the conversation soon turning into something about fish with a bemused smile plastered across his slightly tanned face. He couldn't help but grin as Happy started to fly around the celestrial wizard taunting her on how she couldn't catch him and that all the fish in the world was his.

"What you smiling at now" Lucy huffed in annoyance as she turned to face her partner.

"W-huh nothing" A blush creeping on his face on how stupid he must have looked with that goofy grin on his face.

"Anyways" Lucy started to ramble on ignoring the look on Natsu's face. " Aren't we supposed to be leaving about now"

"Oh yeah, about that..I can't, I told Wendy and Carla I would help them out on a mission this morning that lasts for 3 days." Happy sweat dropped.

"WHAT?" Natsu and Lucy practically screamed at him. "But that's after I told you about the training thing last night"

"Hehe" Happy squeaked out before turning around and flying at full speed away from the two friends.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID CAT" Lucy screamed after him but Happy was long gone.

"Guess its just the two of us then"

Lucy turned to look over at Natsu, his soft pink hair blowing gently in the wind and his onyx eyes looking far out into the distance. She stood there for a moment memorising all the details in his face when he looked over and smiled at her. She instantly blushed and averted her gaze which fell down onto her boots. "Y-Yeah lets go"

"You weirdo"

 **x~x~x**

The hike up towards the mountains had been long and difficult and Lucy huffed out in defeat.

"Lets park out here for the night I'm starving"

Lucy glanced over at him wondering how he could eat so much but still remain healthy. _Seriously he just ate 10 minutes ago._ If she were to eat even a little peice of cake she would instantly gain a pound or two and often worried about her weight. "Okay" She sighed reluctantly throwing her bag to the hard ground and collapsing next to it. They had been hiking four hours straight now and were somewhere in some deep forest. She took out a map to study where they were but even with the intense glow from Natsu's fire she couldn't figure out exactly where they were. Her daze started to get blurry and she tried to blink back the tiredness but it soon overtook her, her conscience taken away to a land of fairy tails **(A/N Sorry I couldn't help myself xD)** and dreams.

 **x~x~x**

She awoke to the sound of gentle snores beside of her. Turning around her eyes fell upon Natsu's face which was squished into a tiny cute pout. She stiffened a giggle and prodded his nose with her fingertip. Suddenly reality snapped her back into focus. She was alone with Natsu. In a tent. In the same SLEEPING BAG!

"KYAAAAA NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" She screamed struggling to jump out the sleeping bag but just getting tangled up further.

"Mhmm.. igneel?" Natsu lazily rubbed his eyes still half asleep. His eyes fully opened and he saw Lucy tragically squirming about and finally getting out of the sleeping bag only to knock her head on the roof of the tent thus flipping the whole thing over.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Natsu laughed tears streaming down the sides of his face. "Luce you weirdo"

Lucy watched her guild mate as she lay in a heap on the ground with a huff of annoyance. He was rolling around the floor laughing as she sighed not even bothering to get back up. The first day of training with him had officially begun.


End file.
